


Angel in a Black Suit

by Mchlla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchlla/pseuds/Mchlla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Leia decides that it's time for her son to come home; whether he likes it or not. In a last-ditch effort to take him away from the dark side Leia kidnaps her son and forces him to live among the rebels without revealing that Ben Solo and Kylo Ren are one and the same. Between hiding his identity and brooding in his room Kylo Ren makes some unexpected discoveries about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

“You really haven’t changed, have you?” An all-too familiar voice filled the room.

Leia turned around and quirked an elegant brow. Han Solo was standing in the doorway of her chambers. His casual demeanor contrasted sharply with the organized room. Han glanced around the bleak room in distaste, she knew he had always liked decorations. Decorations made of gold specifically.

Leia snorted and rose from her chair. She put her slender hands on her waist in defiance and retorted:” I could say the same about you. Same hair. Same jacket…”

Han was undeterred by this and took a step toward her. Never one to back down from a challenge, Leia stepped forward as well. “And you –” Han said with a lopsided grin “- Are still as stubborn as ever.” 

Leia rolled her eyes in exasperation. Apparently Han found her annoyance highly amusing as another insufferable grin was plastered on his face.

“What are you laughing at?” Leia demanded.

“What.” Han said as he put a hand over his heart in faked offense:” I can’t just look at you and laugh?”

“Honestly Han, aren’t we past this childish banter.” Leia said, unable to keep the smile off her face. Han took another step toward her: “Yes. We are probably are. It’s a good reminder of how things used to be regardless.” A soft smile made its way onto the smuggler’s face.

“Am I going to get an explanation of what made you come back, and why you were in the medical wing?” Leia demanded. She had not seen Han in ages, and then suddenly a report had reached her desk containing the news that Han Solo was residing in the medical wing. Leia was hardly surprised that he had managed to pick up a rogue Stormtrooper somewhere in the process.

“Well it’s a combination of a chance encounter with a droid and a healthy amount of luck.” Han said, his signature grin spread across his face. 

“I guess you have-” Leia started, only to be interrupted by the feeling of Han’s arms wrapping around her. As he held her to his chest she could feel the sadness well up inside her. She closed her eyes and pressed her head deeper into his torso. Han tightened his arms around her: “God, I missed you Leia.”

She was quiet for a moment. It had been so long since she had seen Han. Ever since Ben had left them everything had been different. She realized now how much she had missed Han’s presence. She had attributed losing Ben as the main reason for the emptiness she felt inside her. Yet as Han held her in his arms she realized she needed Han just as much as she needed Ben.

“I miss him, too.” Han added. 

“So do I.” Leia added with a heavy sigh. Slowly Han’s grip around her loosened and Leia raised her head to seek out his eyes. “There’s still hope.” She whispered. 

Han was not convinced, his face had always been an open book. His face was currently a combination of disbelief and disappointment. “I can feel it Han! There is still good in him, there’s still a chance that he will come home…”

Han was still not convinced. “Leia please, Luke told him that there will always be a place for him in our family. There’s no point in trying to reach out to him, it’s too risky.”

“I know that. Don’t pretend you’re the voice of reason here Han! It doesn’t suit you.” Leia said, feeling frustration well up inside her. “I know that telling him we love him will not bring him home, I am afraid he is too far gone. I would not be surprised if he’s forgotten what it is like to be loved. That’s why we have to show him that we still love him.” 

“Show him? And just how do you propose we do that?! Write him a love song? Read him a romantic novel perhaps?” Han said incredulously. Then he gently grabbed her hand:” I know it’s hard to accept Leia, it’s been hard for me too. But we simply need to accept that… that he’s not coming home.”

Han lowered his eyes dejectedly. Leia sadly noted that his face now resembled the face of a man who had lost all hope. “Han please. I won’t be able to live with myself if we don’t even try.” Leia pleaded, she raised her hand to his face and added: “And I know you can’t either.”

She hadn’t noticed that Han’s hands had still been placed on her waist until he dropped them.

“I know.” Han said, and as Han looked into Leia’s determined eyes something shifted.

“You’re right, you’re always right. Do you really think we can get him back?” He asked, hope was slowly breaking through the mask of despair that had been on Han’s face for years.

She nodded, and apparently that was all that Han needed.

“Okay then, let’s do this.” He had barely finished his sentence when he turned around on his heels. 

“You can’t possible intend to leave now? Where on earth do you think you’re going? Please tell me you’re not planning to simply march into Starkiller base and ask the first Stormtrooper you see where our son is?” Leia said, at this point there wasn’t anything she would put past Han.

Han halted in his step and turned his head to face her: “Of course not.” He said in exasperation. “I’m meeting with Finn and Commander Rex to find out as much as I can about Starkiller Base, and then I’m going to march into Starkiller base and ask the first Stormtrooper I see where Ben is.” 

Leia would have found this amusing, if it wasn’t for the fact that she strongly suspected that Han was being serious. Seeing the look on her face Han turned to face her: “Don’t worry, Finn, the ex-stormtrooper I came here with, has agreed to come with me. He knows Starkiller base, and between the three of us I’m sure we’ll be able to figure this out.”

Leia opened her mouth to retort but Han brought a finger to his lips to silence her: “I’ll come back to you, I promise. And so will Ben.” 

“Are you implying that I’m staying here?” Leia asked in disbelief. Han once more grabbed a hold of her hands and folded his fingers around them. “Leia, I know you think I’m still as reckless as I was thirty years ago, but believe it or not, I have matured since then. You’re too important, if the rebellion loses you all hope will be lost. Please, you’re needed here.”

“You’re not going without me, and that’s not up for discussion.” Leia said defiantly.

Han smiled at her softly: “I’ll see you in the morning Leia, 

“Please don’t do anything reckless.”

“I like to think of myself as being adventurous.”

“Yet most people would simply call you stupid.”

“Goodnight Leia.” Han said before closing the door softly behind him.

“Goodnight Han…” She whispered after the door was closed.

 

“This is a bad idea.” Finn said. Han Solo rolled his eyes: “Well yeah kid, what were you expecting?”

Finn couldn’t believe his ears. His heart was thumping in his chest uncontrollably; he wasn’t sure if going on a suicide-mission excited him or scared him to death.

“I don’t know.” Finn replied honestly: “But I was at least expecting some sort of plan.”

“Details,” Han shrugged in response “I don’t do details, they never work out anyway. I say we just improvise.”  
“Besides, we do have a plan.” Han said indignantly, before turning to Chewie and saying:”Chewie, prepare calculations to make the jump at lightspeed.”  
“-You honestly call sneaking out in the middle of the night so Leia doesn’t realize you’re gone, smuggling extremely strong sedatives out of the medical wing, and attempting to LAND AT LIGHTSPEED A PLAN?” Saying that his current predicament was freaking Finn out would be an understatement. He shakily reached to secure his seatbelt and to strap himself to the chair he was sitting in. He seriously doubted how much help a seatbelt would be during a crash at lightspeed. He felt comforted when he heard the belt click regardless.  
He hardly had any time to prepare himself for the jump. As he felt the sensations of a jump at lightspeed he closed his eyes and chanted: It’s going to be okay, you’re bringing Rey home, it’s going to be-  
“You can open your eyes, kid.” A very smug looking Han Solo interrupted his chant. Chewie made a triumphant sound from his seat.  
Carefully Finn opened one eye, when he saw that all his limbs were still in tact he popped the other one open as well. “You did it?!” He exclaimed.  
“Of course I did!” Han exclaimed, then, he turned back to Finn and said:”You ready for this?”  
“No.” Finn said as his eyes caught sight of the imposing Base through the window of the Falcon.  
“Good, let’s go.”  
Finn held up his hands and whispered as loudly as he could:”No. No, no, no. Before we leave can you please let me know just what we’re going to do.”  
“You find Rey, I’ll do my thing, and we’ll meet back here. If the opportunity arises we will try to catch some Stormtroopers off guard and steal their uniforms so we can go undercover. If we manage to go undercover you will do all the Stormtrooper-talking, since you have some more… well, knowledge of how to blend in with Stormtroopers.”  
“Okay.” Said Finn. He had never really been on a secret mission before. Han Solo however was a war hero, so he assumed that the man knew what he was doing. “Sure, yes, okay that sounds all right. Why didn’t we just ask Leia for reinforcements though? And what exactly is this thing you’re going to do?”  
Han Solo looked at Finn impatiently, then he motioned for Chewie that is was time to go. Finn almost thought that Han was going to simply ignore his questions when the man answered.  
“I have known Leia for a long time now, and once she has her mind set on something she’s going to get it. There’s something in this Base Leia wants. If I don’t go get it, she’s going to try to get it herself and she’ll probably get killed in the process. I don’t intend for that to happen.” Han said as he started walking through the heavy snowfall.  
“You ready?”  
Finn didn’t answer, it didn’t matter whether he was ready or not. He was going to save Rey regardless.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished writing the first 20k of this story and slightly edited the first chapter to fit in better with the rest of the plot. If you're reading this chapter and you're confused, reading the updated version of Chapter One might help. If there's still something that's unclear feel free to ask me!

Chapter Two   
Han was standing by a ledge when he sensed familiar footsteps behind him. He was clenching the sedatives in his fist, his thumb resting on the button that would expand the needle and the Stormtrooper gloves he was wearing were carefully covering it from sight. 

The footsteps were heavier than they used to be, yet they were undeniably his son’s. 

A chill ran down his spine; the first part of the mission had happened in a daze. It was like it had happened on automatic-pilot: Chewie had stayed behind to guard the Falcon, he had overtaken two lone Stormtroopers with Finn, they had confiscated the uniforms, split up, and now he was here. Almost forcefully his full consciousness returned to him as he heard his son approach. He was painfully flung back into the here and now of reality.

“Han Solo.” Ben said, stepping dangerously close to the ledge. The ledge was high enough for Han to be mildly worried. He estimated it to be a 6 meter drop. A fall would not be fatal, but he didn’t fancy it either.

Han knew that, for some reason, Ben thought badly of him. He knew that his son did not trust him. After what had happened Ben had started to believe that the light side only wanted to use him. Use him in the exact way that Snoke was using him now. The thought made Han’s heart contract painfully in his chest.

A shiver ran down his spine as the memories flooded into his consciousness. He still did not know exactly why Ben thought the light wanted to use him. Even Luke had not been able to provide them with a reasonable explanation for his son’s betrayal.

For years he had had the feeling that something was wrong. There was something fishy about Ben’s betrayal. Leia felt it, too. Han would bet his right hand that Snoke had something to do it with it.

“It’s good to see you, son.” Han said before taking a daring step forward. Ben did not flinch. Although this son did not trust him, they both knew that Han would never kill Ben. They both thought so for different reasons, yet Ben knew that Han would never physically hurt him.  
Han flinched as he realized that the last faith his son had in him was misplaced.

“I have been waiting a long time to see you again.” Ben’s voice sounded distorted through his mask, yet the malice in it managed to transfer through.  
Han took another experimental step forward. Another step forward and he would be at arms distance, close enough to jam the sedatives into his son’s arm. “Show me your face, Ben. I want to see the face of the son I love and miss.” 

The word were genuine. He truly wanted to see his son’s face. The face of the boy he had raised, and the boy that would always hold a place in his heart. Ben scoffed. Almost as if he was mocking his father’s love for him. 

Almost indifferently Ben removed his mask. Han stared at the face in front of him. His hair had grown, the lines in his face had become more defined, but his eyes… his sons eyes were tormented. Something no father would want to see on their sons face. 

Han wanted to do nothing more than embrace Ben, tell him he loved him and that Leia was waiting for him. But he knew that he could not risk it. A part of him had faith in his son. Another part of him screamed at him to be rational: for all he knew Ben could be tricking him. He could not risk it. The only way to be sure that his son would come home, would be to use Ben's own tricks against him.

“I’m being torn apart.” Ben finally said. His voice sounded so vulnerable without the voice apparatus. Han wanted to reach out to his son. It made his heart leap with joy that his son was opening up to him. Yet he had made himself a promise. He knew he could not risk bringing Ben to the camp whilst he was conscious. So, almost hesitantly, he reached forward and jammed the sedatives in Ben’s arm.

The needle did not make it through the final layer of clothing Ben was wearing. Han’s eyes met Ben’s: he could see clearly the betrayal and shock Ben’s eyes held. Yet before his son could turn his shock into anger Han, with pain in his heart, put more force on the needle. It ripped through the fabric and into his son’s flesh.  
He released the needle after it had emptied it’s contents. Already his son was starting to sway. Han did not notice, he was stuck in aftershock. He was staring at his own hands in shock. He could not believe he had tricked his own son. He wondered if Ben would ever forgive him.

As he looked up he saw any chance of being forgiven fall off a ledge. Literally. Ben’s body was swaying like he was drunk, the powerful sedatives racing through his system.

It all happened in slow-motion. One moment his son was standing in front of him, one moment later his wide-eyed son was tumbling down the seven-meter ledge.

“Ben!” Han screamed. His heart was thumping in his chest. Adrenaline was racing through his veins yet his brain had lost all ability to function. As if on automatic pilot Han raced through the halls to move down a floor, to the broken body of his son.

Already guilt was starting to worm its way into his system. Blood was pouring out of his sons side; he had hit a bench of some sorts and Han winced as he thought of how many ribs his son had probably broken there.

After changing his son’s clothes (a Stormtrooper carrying an unconscious Kylo Ren would have undoubtedly caused alarm) the mission had continued relatively smoothly. Yet everything before had gone so wrong, that Han only considered it a small mercy of fate.

The girl, Rey, was unconscious when Han entered the Falcon, and Finn was so caught up tending to her that he had hardly noticed Han entering with Ben's bloodied body. Once the ex-Stormtrooper noticed his eyes widened in surprise and what Han feared was recognition. He wasn't sure how he was going to break the news that the man Finn had most likely grown up to fear and respect was actually Han's son. 

Finn, upon sensing Han's mood, had fortunately not asked any questions. Yet the look the dark-skinned boy gave him, gave Han the sense that the boy would be demanding some answers soon. 

Chewie, who sensed Han’s agony had thankfully taken the lead in getting the Falcon back to base.

And here he was now, in the cold, somber chamber the Rebellion had assigned him with. There was hardly enough accommodation to house all the rebels. Which was a good thing: it meant that their numbers were growing. Yet the previous owner of this room had not made it out alive on his last mission. The rebels simply had not had the time to pick up all of the belongings. Whilst things that had to be returned to family and friends had already been removed, Han still found it eerie to see a dead man’s toothbrush standing innocently in the bathroom.

It was late. It was so late that the first rays of sunlight were starting to peek through the slits in the window. He flinched at the thought of what his next move should be. He needed to tell Leia. He wondered how she would react to the fact that Ben was home.

Her son, who had his ribs broken in multiple places, and would never trust his father again. Han was terrified to find out how his son would react to him. He winced as he imagined the venom he would soon see in his son’s eyes. Another wave of guilt flooded him as he realized that it probably would not be all that soon at all. He was not sure how severe his son’s injuries were, but the amount of blood that had poured out of his son’s side could not be healthy.  
His thoughts wandered back to Leia. He doubted that his son would differentiate Leia’s intentions from his own. He was afraid that Ben would be just as angry as he was at Han for basically throwing him down a seven-meter ledge.

_You threw your son down a seven-meter ledge._

The thought had been spiraling through his mind ever since he had set foot on the Rebel base and the adrenaline of needing to leave Starkiller Base had left his system entirely. He knew he would have to tell Leia. Yet, he couldn’t bear the thought of what the knowledge would do to her. 

Force inhibitors or not, he would not put it past Ben to try to strangle Han as soon as Han stepped foot in his quarters. He shivered, he remembered the look of pure betrayal that had entered his son’s eyes when Han had revealed the sedatives. 

With heavy heart Han decided that now was a good as time as any to tell Leia. He briefly considered putting on a bullet free vest, but figured that if Leia was going to kill him for what he did to their son, she wouldn’t use a gun anyway. 

He slowly moved through the halls of the rebel base. Fortunately, they were both staying in the same building. He already felt a twinge of doubt, if he would have had to walk all the way to the other side of the base, he would probably have had enough time to convince himself to procrastinate the dreaded conversation.  
As it was, he was standing in front of Leia’s door before he knew it. It was still early, he doubted that she would be awake. Yet she had always been a light sleeper. He remembered fondly how even the slightest sound Ben made would wake her up. She would always look at Han exasperated in the morning as she told him that she had tended to Ben no less than five times that night, yet Han had always somehow managed to sleep through it. 

The fondness was quickly replaced by a sense of guilt and sadness as his mind forcefully came back to the present.

He knocked on the heavy door to Leia’s chambers, loudly enough so she could hear, but soft enough as not to startle her.  
He heard shuffling from the other side of the room and felt his heart sink even further into his chest. Before long the heck on the door moved and the door slowly slid open. 

A surprisingly awake-looking Leia appeared in the doorway. Han assumed that being a General meant being able to be alert around the clock.  
Leia’s expression was a combination of dread and surprise: “Han? What are you doing here?” 

Han was afraid to meet her eyes, yet he forced himself to do so regardless. He did not answer the question; he knew he would need to break this news to Leia carefully. Quietly Han spoke: “Can I come in?” 

Leia nodded, her face searching his for any hint of why he was waking her up this early. She stepped aside wordlessly and Han stepped past her. He stood in the middle of her quarters a bit helplessly. Leia’s quarters were fairly empty. There were two doors which he assumed led to a bedroom and a bathroom. There was hardly any furniture: a desk, a couch and a few square cabinets. All the furniture was the same neutral shade of brown. It gave the room a very un-personal feeling, it was not like Leia at all.

Leia sat down on the not at all comfortable looking couch and motioned for Han to sit down next to her. He moved to sit next to her, feeling his insides crumble down. He carefully took her hands, and with head hung down low he spoke:”Leia… I have to tell you something.”  
Leia nodded in encouragement, her eyes were piercing his.

“Listen what I’m going to tell you, well, let’s just say you won’t like it.” 

Leia remained quiet, she had always been able to read Han like a book. He did not doubt that she could sense that he had something important to tell her.  
“The past few years I haven’t done anything important, well, not in the way that you have. The other rebels look up to you, you inspire them Leia.”  
Leia smiled at him knowingly: “Are you trying to compliment me now so that I’ll be less angry at what you’re about to tell me?”

Han blinked: “No, I mean, not on purpose, but if compliments will make it easier for you to handle bad news I could provide you with a few more?”

Leia smiled up at him warmly, Han grinned back at her before his expression shifted back to the solemn one his face had held before. “What I’m trying to say is that you’re important to the rebellion. If you died I don’t know if the rebellion would be able to recover, and… I don’t know if I would be able to deal with it.”  
Han took a deep breath, and it was only the encouraging squeeze Leia gave his hand that prodded him to continue talking: “The thought of losing you terrified me. I feared that, were you to go after Ben, he would kill you. I couldn’t take that risk.” 

Leia’s face slowly started to show that she understood the direction their conversation was going in. The hope plastered across her features killed him, yet Han continued regardless. “So last night, I… snuck out.” 

Shock flitted Leia’s features, yet she did not interrupt him in her eagerness to hear the rest of what Han had to say.  
“It did not go as planned Leia. When we tried to get to him I accidently caused him to fall down a ledge.” Han broke to her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. “Ben is… he got injured, he’s in the medical wing. He will live through it but…”

Han had expected an array of reactions. He had considered that Leia would be upset with him for injuring Ben. He had expected sadness at the prospect that Ben would trust them even less than before. Despair, anger, tears. 

What Han had not expected however, was unquestionable relief. And for Leia to, of all things, start smiling widely. “He’s here?” She spoke in disbelief. She looked happier than Han had seen her since he had arrived at the Rebel Base.

Normally seeing Leia happy would have made him swell with happiness, himself. Yet he knew that it was misguided and temporary, and he feared that once she realized how far gone their son was she would be broken beyond repair.

“Yes he’s here, but-“ Han said carefully. He was cut short when Leia flung her hands around him. Tears he had expected, tears of joy he had not. Leia’s eyes were filling up, she laid her head on his shoulder: “OH Han, thank you for bringing him home.”  
Han did not know what to say. He had brought their son home, yet he did not know if in the process he had made their situation better or worse.  
“We have to go him.” Leia said, her face ablaze with determination.

Han smiled despite himself, he should have expected this reaction. He also knew that trying to keep Leia from meeting their son would be a suicide mission with a zero percent chance of success.  
So, instead of protesting, he gently took her face in his hands and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. “We will, I will speak to the Mrs. Horle to see when would be a good time to see him.”

\-------------- 

The first thing Kylo Ren noticed when the sedatives wore off was the sharp pain in his side. He let out a hiss as his hand shot to his ribs in an attempt to numb the pain.

It took him a moment to straighten out his mind, he was no stranger to pain after all. He could handle this. With determination Kylo Ren popped his eyes open and as he took in his surroundings he was engulfed by fear.

He was in what appeared to be a medical chamber of some kind. Several needles were jammed in his side and his heartbeat was being monitored on a screen to his left. He hardly registered any of this information, the one thing his eyes were glued to was the taunting symbol of the rebels.

He had been captured. As memories of his capture came flooding back to him he balled his hands into fists. He was going to _murder_ Han Solo.

He, Leader of the Knights of Ren, had been captured. Captured by Han Solo of all people. He felt the anger burning through his veins and soon he was engulfed in pure rage. The only thing on his mind was killing Han Solo, and making sure that it was as painful and drawn-out as possible. 

“I see you’re awake.” A new voice said. What appeared to be a rebel showed up in the doorway. Kylo Ren attempted to stand up but the shooting pain in his side slowed him down significantly. 

The rebel seemed amused by his attempt to stand, and by the time Kylo had managed to get one foot on the floor on the left side of the bed, the rebel had already locked the door behind him.

“Sit, please. There’s no point in tiring yourself out.” The rebel said. Yet Kylo saw right through his feigned niceness, he knew what the rebels were like. They only wanted to use him, he had experienced first-hand just how “good” the light-side was.

He felt another wave of rage flood through his systems and he let it overtake him, reveling in it. He faced the rebel with a deathly stare and spat out: “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you. Please, I dare you.”

The rebel arched a brow, completely unimpressed by his threat. Kylo was taken aback for a second, it didn’t happen often that someone was not intimidated by him in the slightest.

“My name is Commander Rex. I am one of the rebels that know that you are the Kylo Ren that has inflicted so much pain and suffering on this world.” Commander Rex spat the last part out in disgust.

“The one and only, that’s me.” Kylo said just to spite the Commander. The Commander narrowed his eyes and continued his speech: “The other rebels are, as it is, unaware of this information. We’d like to keep it that way.”

That took Kylo slightly by surprise. He quirked a brow at the Commander and said mockingly: “So you’re not going to make a big deal of the fact that you managed to capture me, and then publicly execute me?”  
“No-“  
“That’s too bad, I’d rather die than stay in this dump any longer.”

Before he knew it the Commander was in his face and had gripped his arm tightly. “Listen to me very carefully. Don’t take us for fools, we have inserted a device inside you that blows up on my command. So unless you want the Stormtroopers to have to retrieve you limb by limb, I suggest you take me seriously.”

The rage welled up in him and he did nothing to stop it, he embraced it. He needed to feel the comforts of the Dark Side, to be completely immersed by it. He felt the Dark Side reaching for his anger, his hate. Whenever he felt himself slip to the light side he became more aware of the horrors of the acts he had performed. For him, the light came with nothing but guilt and pain. Yet the dark offered him an escape. It clung to his strongest emotions and completely overtook his system whenever it was present. The Dark did not care about right or wrong like the Light. It cared about his emotions, and supported whichever choice he made.  
He felt the Dark Side racing to his darkest emotions, yet as it was about to collide with them it stopped.

It was like it had hit a glass wall. He could feel the Dark Side reaching for him, offering him comfort. Yet no matter how much he tried to spur them on it didn’t come close enough to comfort him. He knew that, had he had the power of the Dark Side with him, the man in front of him would be the recipient of a force choke right now.

As it was the Commander was standing to his left, with a smug smirk on his face. “Like I said, don’t take us for fools. We have administered force inhibitors in your system.”

The words hit him like a truck. He wasn’t sure how to deal with this. He had no idea what would happen to him if he was suddenly got cut off from the Force for an extended amount of time. “You can’t do this to me.” He said angrily to the Commander, refusing to show just how scared he was at the prospect of losing the comforts of the Dark Side. It made him realize just how dependent he had become on it. 

“As a matter of fact, I can, and I will.” Commander Rex said as he turned on his heels to leave the room.

His anger was strong enough that, force inhibitors or not, he forgot all about the sharp pains in his ribs. He shot up from the bed and grabbed Commander Rex by the throat. Commander Rex simply laughed: “I’d watch your step if I were you. If you kill me, this room will be the last one you ever see.”

At these words Kylo reluctantly released the Commander’s throat. Even he could see that choking the Commander to death would not help him in any way. It would only deepen the hole he was currently in. After Kylo dropped his hands the Commander grinned smugly. 

Then he turned on his heels and said: “Good boy. Just to warn you, there will be another meeting. A more formal meeting where your parents will be present. They might have faith in you, but I see you for what you truly are: a piece of scum. It’d be in your best interest if you don’t mention this encounter to anyone. Including your parents.” 

The words barely made it through the shroud of anger that was surrounding Kylo. But nonetheless, he did not have a death wish. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions. One thing was clear in his mind however: he was going to escape, and he was going to destroy the rebels in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: General Hux makes an entrance!

**Author's Note:**

> finished writing the first 20k of this story and edited this chapter to fit better with the rest of the story. 


End file.
